Unter dem Staub (Kapitel)
"Unter dem Staub" ist das fünfte Kapitel des vierzehnten Bandes Stadt des Verderbens. Gleichzeitig ist es das dreizehnte Kapitel des sechsten englischen Originalbandes Lord of Chaos, der als Herr des Chaos auch in Deutschland veröffentlicht wurde. Zusammenfassung thumb|zentriert Nynaeve absolviert ihre Stunde mit Theodrin, jedoch ohne Erfolg. Im Zimmer zurück diskutiert sie mit Elayne, ob sie Salidar verlassen sollen, als Tarna Feir sie aufsucht. Die Rote will allein mit Nynaeve sprechen und sie überzeugen, mit ihr nach Tar Valon zurück zu kehren. Als sie fort ist, erklärt Elayne, sie könnten in Salidar mehr ausrichten. Um Rands Wichtigkeit für die Aes Sedai zu verstärken, wollen Elayne und Nynaeve in Tel'aran'rhiod eine Hilfe finden. Dadurch finden sie in Ebou Dar einen Ter'angreal, mit dem man das Wetter beeinflussen kann. Handlung Nynaeve al'Meara Nynaeves Kleider hängen nass über einem Stuhl und ihr Gesicht schmerzt von einem Schlag. Theodrin hat versucht, sie durch einen Schock von ihrem Block zu kurieren, doch sie erklärt, dass sie jetzt wissen, dass auch das nicht funktioniert. Als sie sagt, sie wäre gerade wütend genug, die Macht zu lenken, doch vorher hätte es nicht funktioniert, knurrt Theodrin sie an, sie könne auch ihre Kleidung mit der Macht trocknen. Nynaeve beobachtet Theodrin, die ihr eigenes blaues Auge im Spiegel betrachtet und die Domani erklärt schließlich seufzend, sie würde es nicht noch einmal versuchen, aber sie will auf jeden Fall Nynaeves Block brechen. Nynaeve sieht auf ihre Kleidung und muss kurz nachdenken. Sie hat sich immer geweigert, Alltagsarbeiten mit Saidar zu erledigen, da sie weiß, wie verführerisch die Macht sein kann. Aber schließlich zieht sie die Nässe mit einem einfachen Gewebe aus Wasser aus dem Stoff und sagt zu Theordin, sie würde sich eben nicht so schnell ergeben, außer ein Kampf wäre aussichtslos. * Theodrin: schmale Hüften. Theodrin sieht Nynaeve finster an. Sie erklärt etwas zu ruhig, dass ihr das bewusst ist und doziert, dass Nynaeve allen Lehrmeinungen zu Folge nie in der Lage sein sollte, die Macht zu lenken. Man hat ihr beigebracht, dass eine Frau ruhig sein muss, kühl, ernst und offen und völlig empfangsbereit, um die Macht zu lenken. Man muss sich Saidar ergeben, bevor man es lenken kann, doch Nynaeve würde zwar versuchen, sich zu ergeben, doch gleichzeitig klammert sie sich so fest, bis sie wütend genug ist. Nynaeve fragt in bemüht heiterem Tonfall, warum Theodrin es nicht dabei belässt, obwohl sie sich wünscht, sie könnte ihre Blockade endlich brechen. Sie sagt, die Energieverschwendung sei überflüssig, doch Theodrin sagt, sie solle aufhören, Saidar loslassen und sich anziehen. Nynaeve fragt misstrauisch, ob sie nicht noch eine Überraschung hat, doch Theodrin verneint und beginnt mit der einfachen Novizinnenübung, bei der die Frauen sich vorstellen sollen, sie wären eine Blütenknospe: die Übung, die man jungen Mädchen beibringt, um sie dazu zu bringen, sich Saidar zu öffnen. Sie weiß, dass sie schon längst die Macht lenken könnte, wenn das funktionieren würde, und wünscht sich, sie könnte etwas anderes tun, wie Elayne überzeugen, dass sie nach Caemlyn müssen. Aber sie will nicht weglaufen, denn das tut eine Aufgenommene nicht. Stundenlang üben sie, doch keine der Entspannungsübungen zeigt Wirkung. Und jedes mal, wenn Nynaeve so wütend ist, dass sie Saidar lenken kann, fordert Theodrin sie auf, sich wieder zu beruhigen und von vorn anzufangen. Doch schließlich hören sie auf. Die beiden Frauen heilen sich gegenseitig von ihren leichten Verletzungen und Nynaeve verlässt das Haus. Draußen schreitet Tarna Feir durch eine Welle von Knicksen. Auch wenn sie zur Weißen Burg-Fraktion gehört, verhalten sich die anderen ihr gegenüber ehrerbietig, wie es einer Aes Sedai zusteht. Mit knurrendem Magen geht Nynaeve. Sie hat bisher noch nichts gegessen und Theodrin hat ihr verboten, in der Nacht zu schlafen, da sie hofft, der Block könne mit Erschöpfung durchbrochen werden. Nachdem sie sich etwas zu Essen besorgt hat, geht sie in ihr Zimmer zurück, wo Elayne schon wartet. Die Tochter-Erbin sagt, sie hätte einen schrecklichen Tag gehabt und erzählt von den Missgeschicken und unsinnigen Forderungen der Aes Sedai beim Ter'angreal herstellen. Außerdem will sie Moghedien bitten, ihnen beizubringen, wie man herausfinden kann, was ein Mann gewebt hat, wenn sie ihnen schon nicht zeigen kann, wie man feststellen kann, ob ein Mann die Macht benutzt hat. * Escaralde: Aes Sedai. ist nicht stark genug, einen Ter'angreal herzustellen, besteht aber darauf, es zu lernen. * Varilin: Aes Sedai hat den Stein, mit dem sie gearbeitet hat, in eine Flammenkugel verwandelt und starb nur nicht, weil Dagdara sie schnell heilen konnte. Nynaeve fragt, wo Marigan ist und Elayne erklärt, dass sie sie auf ihr Zimmer geschickt habe, weil die Verlorene schrecklich winselte, sie müssten nach Caemlyn gehen. Sie erzählt weiter, wie schrecklich der Unterricht mit ihren Novizinnen war. * Keatlin: Novizin. lange Nase. Älter als Elayne. * Ibrella: Novizin. Wollte ausprobieren, wie viel Feuer sie schon erzeugen kann, und hätte beinahe die ganze Gruppe versengt. Nynaeve unterbricht schließlich ihren Redeschwall und erklärt, dass sie glaubt, Moghedien habe recht. Elayne ist erschrocken, dass Nynaeve den Namen der Verlorenen so einfach benutzt und nennt sie töricht. Aber Nynaeve übergeht das und erklärt, dass die beiden "Söhne" von "Marigan" jeden Tag erklären könnten, dass sie die Frau gar nicht kennen, was Nachforschungen durch die Aes Sedai auslösen würde. Außerdem hat sie Angst, dass die Aes Sedai irgendwann herausfinden wollen, wie sie so viele Entdeckungen macht. Sie erzählt von der Botschaft an Elaida, die sie belauscht hat: dass die Aes Sedai in Salidar erst einmal nichts unternehmen wollen und sich mehr Zeit erbitten. Aber sie fürchtet trotzdem, dass sie sich irgendwann entscheiden, Elayne und Nynaeve nach Tar Valon zu schicken, wenn sie noch länger bleiben. Sie schlägt vor, zu Rand zu gehen und ihm zu sagen, dass er keinen Aes Sedai trauen darf, weil sie ihn nicht unterstützen werden. Elayne denkt nach und sagt, sie sollten bleiben, weil sie vielleicht in der Lage wären, die Aes Sedai auf den richtigen Weg zu bringen. Außerdem würde Nynaeve die Chance verschenken, ihren Block zu lösen, falls sie Theodrin verlässt. Nynaeve ignoriert das, denn sie will nicht darüber nachdenken, was Theodrin noch alles einfallen würde. Sie sagt, dass die Aes Sedai nicht auf sie hören werden. Elayne widerspricht, dass sie bleiben müssen, um Rand schließlich Tatsachen mitzuteilen, falls wirklich das schlimmste eintreffen würde. Nynaeve fragt, wie sie das herausfinden sollen, da sie nicht glaubt, noch einmal ein Fenster zum Lauschen zu finden, und sie würden sicher schon unter Bewachung stehen, wenn die Entscheidung fällt, da alle Aes Sedai wissen, dass sie aus dem gleichen Dorf stammt wie Rand. Elayne erwidert, dass Siuan und Leane ihnen Bescheid geben würden, da diese beiden sicher nicht freiwillig zu Elaida zurückgehen. Nynaeve sieht das ein, erklärt aber, dass sie trotzdem auf Marigans Jungen achten müssen. Elayne sagt, dass sie nicht die ersten Flüchtlingskinder ohne Eltern wären, die von jemand anderem betreut werden. Außerdem will sie warten, bis Thom zurückgekehrt ist. Nynaeve hebt ergeben die Hände, doch dann spürt sie, wie Saidar angewandt wird, bevor die Tür aufschlägt und Tarna Feir ins Zimmer tritt. Die Rote nennt sie die Königin von Andor und die verkrüppelte Wilde. Elayne antwortet, sie wäre noch nicht Königin und sei nicht sicher, ob ihre Mutter wirklich tot ist. Tarna lächelt kalt und erklärt, man habe zwar versucht, ihre Anwesenheit geheim zu halten, doch Gerüchte würden sich ausbreiten. Sie sieht sich im Zimmer um und erklärt, in der Weißen Burg hätte man sie aufgrund ihrer Entdeckungen sicher schon zur Aes Sedai erhoben. Nynaeve bedankt sich, um zu zeigen, dass sie ebenfalls höflich sein kann, doch Tarna blickt sie kalt an. Sie sagt zu Elayne, dass Elaida eine überaus große Suchaktion nach ihr ins Leben gerufen hat und sich sehr freuen würde, wenn Elayne nach Tar Valon kommen würde. Diese entgegnet, dass ihr Platz in Salidar ist und sie zurückkehren wird, wenn auch die anderen es tun. Tarna reagiert nicht, und sagt, dass Elayne den Raum verlassen solle, weil sie mit Nynaeve allein sprechen will. Elayne bleibt nichts anderes übrig, und als sie gegangen ist, setzt sich Tarna aufs Bett und lächelt sogar freundlicher. Sie sagt Nynaeve, dass diese nicht nervös sein müsse, da sie ihr nichts tun wird. Nynaeve ist misstrauisch und bemüht sich, ruhig zu bleiben. Tarna fragt, ob sie beleidigt ist, weil sie als Wilde bezeichnet wurde und erzählt, dass sie selbst eine Wilde war und Galina Casban ihren Block gebrochen hat. Sie sagt, Theodrin würde sanftere Methoden benutzen als Galina und Nynaeve schaudert und hofft, dass Theodrin sich nicht doch noch umentscheiden würde. * Tarna Feir: war selbst eine Wilde. Galina Casban hat ihren Block gebrochen. Sie konnte Saidar nur mit geschlossenen Augen berühren, doch man kann nicht weben, wenn man die Stränge nicht sieht. * Galina Casban: hat sich für Tarna eingesetzt. Sie tut das immer, wenn sie glaubt, dass eine Frau die Rote Ajah erwählen werde. Nynaeve fragt, worüber Tarna mit ihr sprechen will. Die Rote erklärt, dass Elaida Elayne in Sicherheit wissen will, dass Nynaeve aber genauso wichtig ist, ebenso wie Egwene, wegen ihres Wissens über Rand. Sie fragt, wo Egwene ist und Nynaeve zwingt sich zur Ruhe, bevor sie erklärt, dass sie Egwene schon lange nicht mehr gesehen hat. Sie fragt so höflich wie möglich, was die Amyrlin mit Rand vor hat. Tarna erklärt, dass Elaida ihm alle Ehren zuteil werden lassen will, die ihm gebühren. Eindringlich fordert sie Nynaeve auf, daran zu denken, dass die Aes Sedai in Salidar nach Tar Valon zurückkehren werden, wenn ihnen klar wird, was sie tun. Sie weist darauf hin, dass die Burg dreitausend Jahre lang Herrscher beraten hat und Rand diese Führung braucht, weil es sonst zu einer Katastrophe kommt. Sie sagt, es wäre das beste für ihn, wenn Nynaeve ihre Kenntnisse der Amyrlin zur Verfügung stellt und dass sie auch nur dort zur Aes Sedai erhoben werden kann. Nynaeve beherrscht sich und sagt, sie hätte nicht viel Zeit mit Rand verbracht. Sie erzählt, dass sie im Dorf wohnte und er auf einem Bauernhof außerhalb, dass er immer schon stur war, und niemals auf Vernunft gehört hatte, doch er könnte sich geändert haben. Tarna sieht sie eine Zeit lang nur an und erhebt sich dann. Sie lächelt immer noch beunruhigend. Sie sagt, es sei eine eigenartige Gruppe von Menschen, die sich in Salidar versammelt hätten, sogar Siuan und Leane. Sie sagt Nynaeve, es wäre wirklich besser, sie würde sie begleiten und lässt ihr Zeit, es sich bis zum Abend zu überlegen. Selbst als Nynaeve widersprechen will, sagt sie ihr, sie solle gut darüber nachdenken. Dann verlässt sie den Raum. Nynaeve setzt sich, als ihre Knie nachgeben. Sie fühlt sich nervös, zornig und gleichzeitig freudig. Sie wünscht sich, Tarna könnte sich sofort mit der Burg verständigen, und Nynaeve könnte die Beratung über den Umgang mit Rand belauschen. Tarna hat anscheinend das Gefühl, dass die Aes Sedai sich vor Elaida beugen würden, doch Nynaeve hat auch gemerkt, dass die Rote mehr über Saidar weiß, als alle ahnen. Sie vermutet, dass Elaida Anhänger in Salidar hat. Als Elayne nach einiger Zeit immer noch nicht zurückgekehrt ist, macht sich Nynaeve auf die Suche nach ihr. Sie findet sie schließlich in ihrem Zimmer, als sie erfolglos dort hin zurückkehrt. Elayne sagt, dass sie die Traum-Ter'angreal von Siuan geholt hat. Nynaeve fragt, ob einer der echte ist und Elayne erwidert, dass sie immer noch der Meinung ist, sie sollten in Salidar bleiben. Nynaeve will etwas über Tarna Feir sagen, doch Elayne erklärt, dass die Rote sie nur noch mehr in ihrer Meinung bestärkt hatte. Sie ist sicher, dass der Saal die Einheit der Burg über Rand stellen wird, falls sie gehen. Elayne zwingt Nynaeve, sich zu setzen und erinnert sie an die Möglichkeit, durch ein starkes Bedürfnis in Tel'aran'rhiod etwas zu finden. So will sie eine Methode suchen, um den Saal zu überzeugen, dass sie nicht zu Elaida zurückkehren dürfen. Nynaeve sagt, dass selbst Logain nicht ausreicht, doch Elayne erklärt, dass sie es wissen werden, wenn sie es finden. Nynaeve denkt nach und fragt, ob Elayne bereit wäre zu gehen, falls sie nichts finden, da sie sich unwohl fühlt, in Salidar zu bleiben, bis man sie vielleicht unter Bewachung stellt. Elayne erwidert, dass sie einverstanden ist, falls Nynaeve im Gegenzug bleiben will, falls sie etwas Nützliches finden. Sie ist überzeugt, dass sie in Salidar mehr ausrichten können, obwohl sie Rand gern wiedersehen will. Nynaeve erklärt sich schließlich einverstanden. Der Tag vergeht quälend langsam. In der Kleinen Burg gibt es ein Festbankett für Tarna Feir. Wie immer postiert sich Gareth Bryne so, dass die Aes Sedai dort ihn sehen müssen, wenn sie aus dem Fenster blicken. Als sie schon im Bett liegt, mit dem Ter'angreal um den Hals, erinnert sie sich an Theodrins Anweisungen, sagt sich aber, dass diese ohnehin nicht erfahren würde, ob sie schläft. Sie schläft ein und findet sich in ihrem Zimmer in Tel'aran'rhiod wieder, zusammen mit Elayne. Sie haben sich dafür entschieden, da die Aes Sedai ebenfalls in der Welt der Träume sein könnten. Nynaeve bemerkt das Ballkleid, das sie trägt und ändert es zu einem einfachen Zwei Flüsse-Kleid ab, bevor sie Elayne daran erinnert, dass sie vielleicht keinen Erfolg haben werden, und zumindest wissen sollten, was sie überhaupt suchen. Elayne erwidert, dass es ausreichen muss, denn die Weisen Frauen haben gesagt, dass der Schlüssel im Bedürfnis liegt. Sie fassen sich an den Händen, schließen die Augen und konzentrieren sich, aber Nynaeve hat zweifel. Sie spürt, wie Tel'aran'rhiod sich verschiebt und reißt die Augen auf. Sie finden sich in einer Stadt wieder. Auf der Straße liegen Müll, Kleidung und kaputte Möbel verstreut. Immer wieder erscheinen Menschen, die sich kurz nach Tel'aran'rhiod träumen. Sie sind in Tar Valon, in dem Teil der Stadt, in dem Nynaeve beim letzten Mal Leane kurz sah. Elayne ist besorgt. Nynaeve versucht tapfer zu bleiben, als ein Mann mit blutüberströmtem Gesicht kurz vor ihnen auftaucht und wieder verschwindet. Sie sagt, sie sollten weitermachen und schließt die Augen wieder, um sich zu konzentrieren. Als nächstes befinden sie sich in einem der Gänge der Weißen Burg. Eine Novizin taucht kurz auf und wimmert. Elayne keucht plötzlich Egwenes Namen, doch diese ist nicht zu sehen. Nynaeve sagt, dass sie wie jeder andere Tel'aran'rhiod auch im Traum kurz besuchen könnte. Erneut konzentriert sie sich auf die Not. Sie finden sich in einem Abstellraum wieder. Nynaeve muss nicht lange nachdenken, bis ihr klar wird, dass hier Ter'-, Sa'- und Angreal gelagert werden. Elayne sagt enttäuscht, dass es ihnen sicher nichts nützen wird, hier zu suchen. Nynaeve überlegt, dass es einen Weg geben muss, in der Wachen Welt an das benötigte zu kommen, falls die Weisen Frauen Recht damit haben, dass sie mit dieser Methode etwas finden. Sie stellt sich vor, dass die mit Brettern und einem Schloss gesicherte Tür offen ist und verlässt den Raum. Ein Wachraum befindet sich davor. Sie sagt zu Elayne, dass sie vielleicht irgendwo anders etwas finden, wenn sie hier nicht bekommen, was sie suchen. Sie vermutet, dass es sich bei den Gegenständen im Raum um Ter'angreal handelt, deren Zweck noch niemand herausgefunden hat. Elayne wendet ein, dass ein erneuter Versuch sie sicherlich wieder in den Raum bringen wird, falls die Weisen Frauen Nynaeve nichts beigebracht haben, dass das ausschließt. Nynaeve entgegnet, dass sie sich einfach darauf konzentrieren müssen, dass der benötigte Gegenstand "nicht" in Tar Valon ist. Sie ist sicher, dass es sich um einen Ter'angreal handelt, dessen Wirkungsweise niemand kennt. Sie weiß allerdings nicht, wie das den Saal überzeugen soll, Rand zu helfen. Elayne wiederholt, dass sie einen Ter'angreal brauchen, der nicht in Tar Valon ist und ist einverstanden, es erneut zu versuchen. Sie fassen sich wieder an den Händen, schließen die Augen und konzentrieren sich. Sie erlangen erneut in eine Stadt, die aber eindeutig nicht Tar Valon ist. Beim zweiten Mal sind sie wieder in einer Stadt, doch Nynaeve weiß nicht, ob es die gleiche oder eine andere ist. Ein drittes mal und sie finden sich in einem staubigen Abstellraum mit vielen Truhen und Kisten. Nynaeve erklärt, dass es Wochen dauern wird, bis sie gefunden haben, was sie suchen, doch Elayne sagt, sie sollten es noch einmal mit Notwendigkeit suchen. Nynaeve ist einverstanden und probiert es. Sie kommt an eine Truhe in einem der Durchgänge zwischen den Regalen. Sie öffnen die Truhe und finden rostige Schwerter und anderen Müll darin. Elayne erklärt, dass es den Rest der Nacht dauern kann, den gewünschten Gegenstand zu finden. Nynaeve schlägt vor, es noch einmal mit Not zu versuchen, und da ihnen nichts besseres einfällt, probieren sie es. Als sie sich konzentrieren, finden sie ihre Hände nebeneinander auf einem in ein Tuch eingeschlagenen Gegenstand. Beide müssen grinsen. Als sie den Gegenstand herausgehoben haben, stellt der sich als eine flache, breite Kristallschale heraus. Nynaeve lässt die Schale der Winde beinahe fallen, als sie sich kurz bläulich verfärbt, bevor sie wieder zu Kristall wird. Elayne hat die Macht darauf angewendet. * eine flache Schale aus dickem Kristall, die mehr als zwei Fuß im Durchmesser misst und innen am tiefsten Punkt mit etwas wie quellenden Wolken graviert ist. Nynaeve hätte beinahe die Schale fallen gelassen, als diese sich plötzlich wässrig blau verfärbte und sich die eingravierten Wolken langsam verschoben. Elayne erklärt, dass sie es für einen Ter'angreal hält, der etwas mit dem Wetter zu tun hat. Doch sie sagt, sie sei nicht stark genug, um allein damit zu arbeiten. Nynaeve holt angestrengt Luft und erklärt, sie solle das nicht noch einmal probieren, weil sie sich selbst ausbrennen könnte. Elayne sieht überrascht aus und erklärt, es gäbe niemanden, der mehr von Ter'angreal verstünde als sie. * Lini: Was man braucht, ist nicht immer das, was man haben möchte. Nynaeve schnaubt wegen ihrer Arroganz, auch wenn sie recht hat, und erklärt, das sie natürlich auch findet, es wäre gut wenn die Schale etwas am Wetter ändern kann, doch sie weiß nicht, wie das Rand helfen soll. Elayne zitiert ein Sprichwort von Lini, dass das, was man will, nicht immer das ist, was man braucht. Nynaeve schnaubt, denn sie will jetzt einfach nur das, was sie sich gewünscht hat. Die Schale verschwindet plötzlich und die ist Truhe wieder geschlossen, was Elayne wie immer überrascht. Elayne erklärt, dass sie beim Lenken der Macht auf die Schale gespürt hat, dass nicht nur dieser eine Ter'angreal im Raum ist, sondern auch noch weitere und außerdem Angreal, vielleicht sogar Sa'angreal. Nynaeve sieht sich ungläubig um und warnt Elayne, bloß nicht noch einmal die Macht zu benutzen, damit sie nicht aus versehen einen davon auslöst. Elayne erklärt, dass sie wüsste, was sie tut, und dass sie jetzt unbedingt herausfinden müssten, wo sich dieser Raum befindet. Sie verlassen den Lagerraum und betreten die Straße, aber nichts sagt ihnen, in welcher Stadt sie sich befinden. Was sie sehen ist, dass Schenken durch blau gestrichene Türen angezeigt werden, und Tavernen durch rote, aber nirgendwo zeigt sich ein Schild mit einem Namen, das ihnen weiterhilft. Die Straßen sehen alle gleich aus und sind sehr verwinkelt, weswegen sich die beiden Frauen schnell aus den Augen verlieren. Als Nynaeve nach Elayne ruft, erscheint diese und erklärt, dass sie sich in Ebou Dar befinden würden. Es gibt sehr viele Kanäle in der Stadt, und die Tochter-Erbin kennt nur zwei Städte, in denen das so ist. Die andere davon ist Illian, doch sie ist sicher, dass sie sich nicht dort befinden. Elayne erzählt, dass die Weisen Frauen von Ebou Dar mehr über Kräuter wissen als sonst jemand und alles damit heilen können. Das wäre auch nötig, denn die Ebou Dari würden sich wegen jeder Kleinigkeit duellieren. Nynaeve sagt, es würde ihnen aber nicht weiterhelfen, weil sie sich um nichts in der Welt an den Weg zurück zum Lagerraum erinnern würde. Elayne sagt, dass sie trotzdem in der Wirklichen Welt nach Ebou Dar müssen und wenigstens wissen, in welchem Stadtteil sie suchen müssen. Nynaeve ist zuversichtlicher, denn Ebou Dar ist nur ein paar Hundert Meilen entfernt. Sie sagt, dass sie Salidar hinter sich lassen können, wenn ihnen alles zu viel wird. Aber Elayne fragt, ob sie nichts anderes im Sinn hätte, als die Stadt zu verlassen. Nynaeve entgegnet, dass es wichtig ist. Da sie sonst nichts mehr in Tel'aran'rhiod zu tun haben, verlassen sie den Traum, um noch ein bisschen wirklichen Schlaf zu bekommen. Sie erwachen in ihrem Zimmer und nehmen die Ter'angreal ab. Nynaeve fragt, ob es ihnen irgendwie helfen wird, doch Elayne weiß es auch nicht. Sie ist allerdings überzeugt davon, dass sie dieses Lager voller Gegenstände der Einen Macht finden müssen, um es den Salidar-Aes Sedai zu übergeben, oder zumindest Sheriam. Und wenn das sie nicht dazu bringt, Rand zu unterstützen, dann will sie etwas anderes suchen, bis sie es schließlich geschafft hat. Aber sie ist müde und sagt Nynaeve, sie wolle sich am nächsten Morgen weiter darüber unterhalten. Elayne schläft schnell ein, doch Nynaeve denkt noch darüber nach. Sie ist sicher, dass sie in ein paar Tagen nach Ebou Dar aufbrechen werden. Doch dann erinnert sie sich an Theodrins Worte und daran, dass sie in dieser Nacht nicht schlafen darf. Da sie sich ohnehin nicht vor der morgigen Sitzung drücken kann, steht sie auf und läuft herum. Sie wird nach und nach zorniger, denn alles was sie will, ist Salidar zu entkommen. Sie weiß, dass es wunderbar wäre, die Macht zu benutzen, wann immer sie will, und merkt nicht, dass sie weint. Charaktere *Nynaeve al'Meara *Theodrin Dabei *Tarna Feir *Elayne Trakand In Tel'aran'rhiod *Egwene al'Vere Erwähnt * Lan Mandragoran * Escaralde Hamdey * Varilin Zanaire * Dagdara Finchey * Moghedien - als Marigan * Moiraine Damodred * Rand al'Thor * Keatlin * Faolain Orande * Nicola Treehill * Ibrella * Jaril * Seve * Sheriam Bayanar * Elaida do Avriny a'Roihan * Siuan Sanche * Leane Sharif * Thom Merrilin * Galina Casban * Logain Ablar * Birgitte Silberbogen * Lini Eltring * Sammael Gruppen *Aufgenommene *Seherin *Tochter-Erbin *Aes Sedai **Rote Ajah *Wilde Erwähnt * Novizin * Amyrlin-Sitz * Wiedergeborener Drache * Aiel ** Weise Frau (Aiel) Orte *Altara **Salidar *''Tel'aran'rhiod'' **Salidar **Tar Valon ***Weiße Burg **Ebou Dar ***Rahad Erwähnt * Amadicia * Andor ** Caemlyn * Westwald Gegenstände * verdrehter Steinring-Ter'angreal - 2 Kopien * Schale der Winde Erwähnt * Eidesrute Ereignisse Erwähnt * Prüfung zur Stola Kategorie:Stadt des Verderbens (Buch) Kategorie:Kapitel Kategorie:Kapitel Salidar Kategorie:Kapitel Tel'aran'rhiod Kategorie:Kapitel Ebou Dar Kategorie:Rahad